Borderlands 2 The Gun Range
by TheDefiantPirate
Summary: This is a Short Story set between Borderlands 2 and the upcoming Borderlands 3 just 2 years after the end of BL2 Featuring Gaige Marcus and DT Its just about a flaw I noticed in using Marcus' Range to build Anarchy as far as Game Mechanics Vs Reality goes


Authors note: This takes place 2 years after the Events of Borderlands 2 Where they are still rebuilding parts of Pandora and Preparing to go hunt the other vaults so Gaige is probably about 18 now! Just FYI

It was another beautiful sunny day on Pandora, in the flying City of Sanctuary Marcus the weapons merchant was walking down the street, returning to his shop from getting some lunch at Moxxi's. It's not like he really needed to be at the shop, as most of his stock was in the Vending machines and the rest were locked up behind his counter. However, as he approached the shop he could hear the sounds of a shotgun firing from the range...and shouting...that made him Groan in annoyance! "ALAN WRITE SOME DIALOGUE HERE!" a young Woman's voice shouted, leaving the big Russian hitting his head against his Ammunition Vendor. Gaige the Mechromancer, was once again charging her Anarchy Stacks in his shooting range. He hated when she did this because she always left a huge mess! went through way to many targets, and what was more because her Anarchy reduced her accuracy and left her almost required to rely on her Close Enough and Nth Degree skills to ricochet the rounds into her targets! it meant he was going to once again have to pay to have the entire room redone again!

On top of all that, because he did not charge for the Range she Never paid! "That will have to change!" he grumbled to himself, as he used a secret entrance to get behind the counter. last time he tried going through the range while Gaige was using it, the portly Russian had nearly lost his head to one of her Ricochets, and the Blasted Girl just continued firing and shouting at someone called Player, along with this other weirdo named Alan. Not even apologizing to him, he went to his back room and started making a sign announcing that the Gun Range now was a Pay to use service. however, he was constantly wincing every time the Little Girl shouted while continuing to build her stacks of Anarchy. "Damn Harpy, just how many fucking stacks does she need?!" he growled, taking a break from the sign to calculate the amount he would have to start charging. He ended up getting caught up in other bookkeeping, and what not and soon lost track of time.

As such, he almost did not notice the shouting and shooting die down. he walked out and into the Gun Range, Gaige was gone and to no one's surprise, once again Bodies of Hyperion Fascists and Bandits were piled to the ceiling, bullet holes riddled every wall, the floor, and the ceiling! and it stank of blood and sweat! Not to mention the Perfume that Tannis had shared with the girl, that to Marcus smelled of Skag Piss! though he was pretty sure the smell was as bad because once again, she had been also had taken the crazy lady up on her standing offer of some 'Bed-sharing' which was fine on the Lawless Pandora. Still, Marcus rolled his eyes, as he turned around to walk back into his office. Only to come face to face with Gaige's Robotic Monstrosity D374-TP or Deathtrap. Marcus shouted in surprise and nearly fell over, the Silent bot just looking at him this caused Marcus' rage to finally boil over, not fearing the bot even though knowing what it could do to him. he got right up in the mechanical butler's eye and started shouting. "Now you listen here you Robotic Pain in the Ass! You had Better Tell Gaige that if she wants to Continue using the Range to Build her Anarchy, she is going to have to start Paying in COLD HARD CASH! I'm not running a Charity here, after all, I allowed the Crimson Raiders to use the range free because they are keeping Me in business!" he shouted, while the bot just Stared at him which unnerved the gun merchant quite a bit however he continued. "Just because she is a Bleeding Vault Hunter, and has skills She thinks..." However, he was cut off the Robot was holding something in offering to him, Marcus took a small Envelope from the robot and inside was one million in cash and an Echo Recorder, He took the Echo Recorder and played it.

"Dear Marcus,

Thanks for letting me use the gun range, Maya came in last time and mentioned that you had been getting a little annoyed with how My Anarchy wrecks your Range. Which even I have to admit is a bit shocking! And I am the one who came up with the Anarchy sub-routine to boost my survival chances so Yeah Sorry!" the voice on the echo started, Marcus was in shock as he was listening Deathtrap bowed politely then digitally deconstructed folding his arms and sinking into the floor. Marcus returned to the Echo. "and I want to apologize for that time I nearly took your head off! I was soooo Wrapped up in building My Anarchy I did not notice what had happened but Luckily DT records everything during these sessions so that if something happens or someone tells me something important he can let me know! So here is one Million in cash to help repair the place and keep it going, I don't want to be the Bad apple that spoils free use of the range for all the Raiders! Not to mention after having to flee my homeworld, you have Kinda been like some kind of Crazy uncle to me and I really appreciate you!" that got a small chuckle out of the tough Russian, "Thanks again-Gaige!"

the Echo ended, he took the money to the back and set it aside. It would cover at least half the cost of restocking the targets and restoring the walls Ceiling and Floor, as well as cleaning up the smell of corpse perfume and Crazy Scientist! he saw his half Finished sign, and tore it to pieces. "That Mechromancer...She's a good kid I hope she does not Die I _really_ need her Business!" he chuckled as he got back to the rest of his day.


End file.
